


Seduced

by akamine_chan



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wants it hard and fast...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduced

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community bsg_kink's drabble contest
> 
> Unbetad.
> 
> Warning: restrained

Sometimes, he holds down her wrists, pinning her as he fraks her.

It pisses her off and she struggles against his strength, cursing at him even as her legs pull him closer. He drags his mouth down her throat, nipping at her soft skin, scattering kisses across her shoulders. He thrusts lazily, one hand on her wrists, the other between their bodies, arousing her with her own wetness.

She wants hard and fast and he gives her sweet and gentle...

He teases her until she's liquid and moaning under him, back arched taut and needy, gasping his name as she comes.

-fin-


End file.
